


Know That You're My World

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A!RF, Dipper being a loving boyfriend, First Time, Fluff, Lovey boyfriends, M/M, Self-conscious!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: "Their legs tangled with each other, their hands no longer intertwined but wrapped around the other's waist. Dipper's face was pressed into the side of Will's as they slept peacefully together, hearts thudding softly in their chests as they cuddled closer in their sleep."





	Know That You're My World

**Author's Note:**

> *is the conductor of the willdip fluff train*   
> Took a lil' break from writing the next chapter of LSBL to write some more fluff. I'm in love these cute squishy dorks :3

Will would be lying if he said he wasn't a little self-conscious around his boyfriend. He was an anxious person to begin with, and this only seemed to get worse the longer he spent around said boy. Dipper Gleeful was a god and he...well, he was just a simple, average human being. Dipper was beautiful, stunning, catching the eye of every man and woman alike that were in his presence. His smile was blinding and his eyes, when not holding that stern, mysterious look, were soft and warming.

Dipper never failed to love him with everything he had. Will could tell because every single moment that Dipper was around him or near him was dedicated solely for him. Dipper would hold his hand or kiss his cheek, would whisper sweet things and just border that line of overwhelming love that Will couldn't fully understand.

Why him?

There were so many other people in this world, so many who had loved Dipper longer, had changed themselves completely for the him, had done so many things to catch the boy's attention, but those blue eyes were on him and he was thoroughly confused. He felt like he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve Dipper and he didn't know how to tell him that.

He didn't deserve the flowers Dipper gave him. He didn't deserve the stolen kisses or the sweet whispers. He didn't deserve the melodious laughter at his godawful jokes, nor did he deserve that smile that melted his insides within seconds of exposure. No, he didn't deserve Dipper Gleeful in any sense of the word and lately, that had been weighing on him quite heavily.

Dipper must have notice him distancing himself because he'd been texting him a lot more frequently. Good morning texts, questions if he was doing alright, asking if he wanted to get dinner later, good night texts, constant streams of messages that made his stomach warm and clench at the same time. They'd never said "I love you", but it was always bordering with every single one of Dipper's messages. They'd also never made it past gentle kisses and soft cuddles, but that wasn't Dipper's fault. It was his.

He couldn't imagine...such intimacy...with Dipper. He would stare at himself in the mirror, greeted with a slightly pudgy tummy and messy blue hair, anxious eyes and a very clearly average appearance. He was average. To him, he barely passed as an average individual. Dipper, on the other hand, oh god he was something else. The one time he'd seen Dipper shirtless was the day he thought he'd die from embarrassment when Mabel had joked about his jaw dropping. The boy had laughed, saying he was glad Will liked what he saw. That wasn't even the beginning of it for him. It wasn't that Will liked what he saw, it was that there was just no way he could ever be in the same league as his boyfriend.

The few times Dipper's hand had attempted to slide under his shirt during their cuddle sessions, he would pretend he was ticklish and move Dipper's hand to cup his cheek. Dipper always looked like he wanted to ask, but instead just kissed him tenderly and went back to whispering sweet things to him like how happy he was to be with Will. It made every loving gesture bittersweet. Will tried to get in shape, truthfully. He tried to follow his brother's exercise routine, though he'd tire out fairly quickly. Bill would just laugh at him and tell him to stop being a baby, but Will just couldn't keep up with it even if his life depended on it. He wanted to know how Bill felt about whoever "Pine Tree" was. He'd never met his brother's boyfriend, but he knew he'd changed his brother in more ways than one.

As if his insecurities weren't enough on their own, he didn't miss the way people stared at him and Dipper as well. The fact that he very clearly didn't belong next to someone so attractive. People tried to stretch that they were brothers, that they were just really good friends, and he couldn't even be mad. He couldn't figure out what Dipper saw in him either. He wasn't confident, he was quiet and shy with a small voice that most people barely heard. He trembled at the thought of public speaking and he often hid behind Dipper at social events that his boyfriend asked him to come with him to.

Honestly, he dreaded the day Dipper would try to initiate sex with him. He'd...well, he'd been aroused by the mental images of his boyfriend during his more private moments in bed. Will was attracted to Dipper in more ways than one, but the thought that Dipper might even...touch himself to imagines of Will terrified him. It seemed impossible. Will's mind would supply several scenarios, of Dipper seeing his naked body and laughing or looking at him with absolute pity. He had a feeling Dipper wouldn't love him anymore, if he loved him at all.

And so, the day Dipper had actually tried to initiate sex, he'd panicked.

They were on Dipper's bed, with Dipper sucking on the side of his neck gently while a hand traced the top of the waistband of his jeans. He squirmed, trying to ignore the way it felt so nice because...well, he was getting dangerously close to his stomach. Dipper hummed next to him, trailing kisses up his neck before pecking him playfully. He was blushing, could feel the heat spread over his face and to the tips of his ears. Soft eyes looked at him like he was the world and his gut curled at the sight. Lips gently pressed against his.

At first they were so gentle, so tender that Will sighed into them. And then, slowly, he felt things begin to heat between them. Dipper's hand again rested at the hem of his shirt as a tongue gently prodded against his lips. He opened them, amazed at the feeling of Dipper's tongue in his mouth. Heat pooled in his groin and he moaned softly when Dipper moved to suck on his lower lip. This was the farthest they'd ever come and Will could feel the telltale signs of anxiety begin to bubble inside him. The way Dipper's hand rested against his waist, threatening to slide up and reveal his stomach, the way he could feel his growing erection in his jeans that threatened to be felt by Dipper's arm.

"W-Wait-" He swallowed thickly before pulling away, looking anywhere but at the gorgeous man in front of him. "I-um...I can't."

Dipper just looked at him, but he could see the hurt in the boy's eyes. It made his heart throb painfully. Oh, he knew Dipper was blaming himself for it. It just made this so much worse. He felt those intrusive thoughts flood his mind again, about why Dipper was even with someone so horribly mediocre when he could have literally anyone else in the world.

"Is it me? Do I make you uncomfortable?"

His heart sank. They'd been dating for a few months now and they hadn't progressed in the slightest. Oh, he really did want to be intimate with the boy in front of him. He'd dreamed about it countless times. Masturbated to it even more. But his self-consciousness always got in the way of the real deal, and he wasn't sure he could actually put it into words in front of the boy.

"N-No, it's not...no."

"What is it, then?" His voice wasn't angry or upset in any way. It was curious, as if whatever he said would lead to Dipper immediately trying to fix it. He knew Dipper would try. But you can't fix...appearances. You can't fix the possibility of someone falling out of love with you because you're not attractive. Will shook his head.

"Do you want to talk about it, darling?"

Will felt his heart stutter at the pet name. He doesn't know why, but he's suddenly overwhelmed with shame. He feels awful. Tears threaten to form as his thoughts get the better of him. Dipper is quick to wrap arms around him, whispering soothing words to him. He whimpers before curling into the other boy's arms.

He mumbles it. He thinks Dipper doesn't hear, but he does.

"Is that really what you're afraid of?"

"I-I..." He trails off, feeling his thrust squeeze. He feels ridiculous, like he should be ashamed of letting something so ridiculous prevent him from loving the man in front of him with everything he had. But it battled just as aggressively with the shame over his body, over how he felt like Dipper could do so much better than him. A hand pet his hair, gently smoothing it down as he felt soft kisses being placed on his forehead.

"Oh, William. My dear, sweet love." Will's heart fluttered. "I would never stop loving you over something like that."

Will's eyes widen as Dipper pulls away, smiling at him warmly. He just...he just said...

"I love your body." Will sniffled. He was saying that now, but he hadn't seen his body. He wiped his damp eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Will you show me, darling?"

Will froze. Fear coursed through his veins and anxiety began to run rampant. He panicked, glancing around the comforting room. Dipper cupped his cheek, gently nudging his attention back to him. What he saw wasn't judgement or anger, but pure love. His breath hitched and he bit into his lower lip before finally, reluctantly, nodding.

Dipper shifted on the bed. Will blushed, feeling his heart thud aggressively in his chest. He was already feeling the need to run. This was a bad idea. But if he turned back now, he didn't know what would happen. Which was worse: running or just facing his fears? He searched Dipper's face again for any malice, only to find pure, wholesome love and a supportive smile. He swallowed thickly, amazed at how dry his throat suddenly felt.

His fingers gripped the hem of his shirt tightly, fidgeting with it nervously. He glanced back up, as if giving Dipper the final chance to change his mind. Dipper just smiled warmly back at him.

He slowly, slowly lifted his shirt before just deciding to take it all off immediately. Like a bandaid, he forced his shirt off quickly and looked away from Dipper. His eyes clenched closed and his face turned, his teeth pierced his lower lip painfully as he waited for the sound of footsteps and the door opening. Instead, he felt fingers gently brush over his stomach. He turned stiffly to see Dipper leaning toward him, smiling at him with that same warm, comforting smile. A hand massaged his pudgy stomach before trailing up his sternum and resting against his clavicle.

His eyes searched Dipper's, looking for any trace of disgust. The boy showed absolutely none, instead shifting to crouch between Will's legs on the bed. A hand was propped against the side of his head as the other traced patterns over his torso. His heard quickened as Dipper's fingers trailed down his torso, down his stomach, teasing the small patch of hair that trailed under his jeans. His chest was already a slightly flushed red, making him feel even more ridiculous. He turned away, hiding his embarrassment. Dipper hummed softly before leaning forward and kissing his clavicle. Will swallowed before turning to look at Dipper, watching soft lips press against the top of his chest, slowly trailing down to the side of his ribs. It tickled slightly and he bit back a soft giggle. Dipper looked up at him with a playful smile before continuing down to his tummy. Will's eyebrows furrowed in fear then but Dipper didn't give it enough time for it to stay longer than a few moments. Kisses trailed down to his belly button before a tongue licked a stripe over it. His breath hitched at the feeling, watching Dipper's hands ghost over his belt buckle.

"Is this okay?"

Will worried his lower lip before gently nodding. His fingers clenched the blankets under him and Dipper glanced at them before proceeding, slowly undoing the black leather belt. The boy glanced at him several times, clearly giving him an out, but Will just swallowed and nodded every time that questioning glance was directed at him.

"Would you feel more comfortable if I took my clothes off with you?"

Will mulled the thought over in his head. Seeing Dipper shirtless provided both excitement and dread in his chest. Dipper just patiently waited for his response, moving his hands to gently pet his hips. They were so warm, rubbing soothing circles into his skin. He flushed, already impressed with getting this far. But...well, his length was a whole new issue in itself. He'd never seen Dipper's...well...member, but he was sure that he'd be just as impressive down there as he was...everywhere else.

He realized it had been a good chunk of time and he forced himself to nod.

"Don't force yourself if you're not comfortable with this. I'm perfectly fine waiting, babe."

"I-It's okay. I'm okay w-with it." He loved the pet names Dipper had for him. It made his heart flutter.

He watched fingers undo the button to his jeans before they disappeared. He watched Dipper undo the buttons of his button up shirt before slipping it off and tossing it to the floor by the bed. Will swallowed thickly as his eyes traced over Dipper's chest, defined abdominal muscles making his mouth water. He ignored the shame in the back of his mind as Dipper slowly undid his own belt, smirking st him teasingly. He could see a blush on the other boy's cheeks and honestly wondered why he was blushing. If anyone should be embarrassed, it's him, not Dipper.

Dipper crawled back over him, slowly rolling his hips over Will's. He gasped, his head falling back slightly as Dipper continued to rub and grind himself against Will's clothed member. A low whine escaped him though Dipper didn't give him enough time to focus on it before lips were pressed against his, muffling the needy whines escaping him. For a moment he thought Dipper wanted him to shut up, until he watched the boy pull back and stare at him dreamily.

"I love those noises, god." Hands trailed up his torso. Will watched Dipper through half lidded eyes as the other boy tugged his jeans and underwear down to his knees. Again that horrified clenching took his chest and it only furthered when Dipper stared at his length. He couldn't read his expression and he started squirming to leave when he finally interpreted it as disgust. Dipper was quick to drop his weight on Will, effectively pinning him onto the bed. Will whined, feeling tears threaten to form again at his eyes as humiliation gripped his chest.

"William."

He forced himself to turn and look at his boyfriend, if Dipper even wanted that anymore. He was rewarded with a hand tracing the underside of his length and a very clearly lustful gaze from his partner. Confusion bubbled inside him. He gasped when a warm hand wrapped around him fully now, tight and hot as it squeezed and stroked him slowly. It was so different than his own hand, gripping him in a way that seemed to know him better than he knew himself. His eyes fluttered shut when the pace increased, forcing moans from his throat as he bucked his hips into the hand. Dipper suddenly shifted and the hand was gone. He opened his eyes again to watch Dipper slowly slide his pants down the rest of the way before moving to remove his own.

Will's jaw went slack when his eyes rested on Dipper's dick. Yeah, he really was perfect in every single way possible. He felt his heart sink a little at this, but Dipper was quick to crawl over him and kiss him senseless. A tongue pressed into his mouth, teasing the top of his mouth and his teeth as hands grabbed his own and rested them against Dipper's hips. His mind felt so foggy, his only attention focused on the beautiful man straddling him. He wondered only briefly how he got so lucky before Dipper shifted back. He watched defined muscles move as Dipper leaned over the side of the bed and pulled up a bottle of lube. He blinked, watching Dipper squirt some into his hand before rubbing his hands together. He moaned when warm liquid was suddenly applied to his dick, stroking him slowly and teasingly. He couldn't help his hips bucking into Dipper's hands as the lube made the movements easier. Dipper chuckled, leaving one hand to firmly grasp Will's dick while the other disappeared between Dipper's legs. Will watched as one finger slipped inside his boyfriend, watching Dipper gasp softly before slowly thrusting the finger in and out of him slowly.

He swallowed when he realized he was on the verge of drooling at the sight. He watched another finger slip into Dipper, wondering how Dipper knew what to do. Had he done this before? With others? He hated that his thoughts would find a way to ruin something like this. Dipper glanced at him briefly.

"I...researched it." Will's face flushed and Dipper smiled momentarily before a breathy moan escaped him. "I'm new to this, too."

They'd talked about it before. Will had admitted he was a virgin, as an excuse to why he was so reluctant to be intimate. Dipper had only told him that he didn't mind it in the slightest, only for Will to immediately come up with another excuse at the time. Now, he felt a little ridiculous. He tried to force his self-wallowing down as a third finger disappeared into his boyfriend. Dipper clenched his jaw in what looked like pain.

"A-Are you okay?" Will was immediately worried, trying to shift but being stopped by Dipper's other free hand.

"I'm fine, love." Dipper smiled comfortingly at him.

If someone had told Will he'd be watching his attractive boyfriend finger himself as he straddled him, he would have nervously laughed and told them it wasn't nice to say such things about Dipper. Now, though, his fantasies had nothing on the sight in front of him. Dipper moaned, having done something to earn a trembling response before he forced his fingers out of himself. Will hadn't realized he was panting until Dipper scooted closer and positioned himself over Will.

Will swallowed thickly. What if he couldn't please Dipper? What if Dipper didn't come? What if-

He almost shouted when his member slowly slid into tight heat. His fingers clenched at blankets beside him desperately, trying to ground himself from the overwhelming pleasure that threatened to drive him over the edge. He heard a breathy chuckle above him and he looked up to see Dipper smiling at him.

It wasn't mean or cruel, mocking in any way. Will watched Dipper's hands return to his stomach, steadying himself shakily.

Dipper was absolutely incredible. Will's eyes roamed over his face, over his flushed cheeks and swollen lips from biting into his lower lip. His normally perfect hair messy yet still amazing. His soft blue eyes resting on him like he was the only thing in the universe that mattered. His chest heaving in breathy pants and his member throbbing achingly between them. Will hesitantly slipped his hand around Dipper's length, feeling confidence slowly build as Dipper whined. His hips made small movements into his hand, making the muscles around his dick clench and force a moan from him as well.

"I love you."

Will whined when Dipper started to move, slowly moving up and off his length before sliding him right back into the tight heat. He quickly became a whimpering mess, feeling heat coil in his stomach as Dipper increased his pace. The hand around Dipper's length tightened and pumped him faster, making Dipper begin to chant Will's name through breathy moans.

The bed creaked below them slightly. Will could hear the squishing noises from where he was jerking off his boyfriend and where Dipper was riding him mercilessly now. He was so close, feeling pressure coil in his groin as he quickened his pace on Dipper's member.

"A-ah...D-Dipper I'm-close-"

Dipper whined in response. Will could tell it was all he could provide in response, making pride swell in Will's chest. He focused his attention on Dipper, memorizing the desperate moans as hot cum splattered over his stomach. He groaned when muscles tightened around his dick and Dipper continued rolling his hips until he came hard inside him. His eyes clenched closed as his entire body relaxed at once. He could hear Dipper's heavy breathing between his, whimpering softly as the boy slowly slid off him to collapse next to him. Hands immediately wrapped around him as Dipper snuggled into his neck. Lazy kisses were peppered over his neck before he turned to meet them. Dipper hummed happily into their tender kiss and Will felt his heart swell even further as he rested their foreheads together after pulling away. He rubbed his thumb in circles over Dipper's hip, half lidded eyes staring into sky blue ones.

"I love you." He whispered, watching Dipper smile so brightly it felt like time stopped.

"I love you too, Will."

Dipper brought Will's hand up to their chests, intertwining their fingers together in such a soft motion that Will was sure it couldn't be real. Dipper hummed happily under him, looking up at him dreamily. Will couldn't put into words what he felt in that moment, couldn't describe the way his heart swelled or the way his entire body, even exhausted, brimmed with warm energy. He couldn't describe the way his lungs felt like they'd stop functioning correctly, or that his fingers were tingling where they were intertwined with Dipper's. In his whole life, he'd never felt this way before. He nuzzled their noses together, smiling when he heard the soft giggle from the boy pressed against him.

"William, you're my world."

Will couldn't stop the tears that formed in his eyes. He let out a warbled laugh. It was such a happy sound, filled with so much raw emotion that Dipper beamed up at him. Will wrapped his free arm around his boyfriend's waist, sniffling and laughing happily as Dipper tenderly kissed his face.

"Y-You're my everything, D-Dipper." He sniffled, smiling as tears actually slid down his face.

Dipper wiped his own eyes from the threatening tears before leaning forward and kissing Will again.

For once in his life, Will didn't feel self-conscious. He didn't think about his stomach, he didn't think about how he didn't deserve Dipper, he didn't think about anything other than the tender kisses they shared and the raw confessions of love they continued to repeat between each other. Will was sure this was what it was like, to fall so helplessly in love that nothing else mattered because to him, no one would ever mean anything to him like Dipper did.

Their legs tangled with each other, their hands no longer intertwined but wrapped around the other's waist. Dipper's face was pressed into the side of Will's as they slept peacefully together, hearts thudding softly in their chests as they cuddled closer in their sleep.

\--

Will was beginning to think Dipper's favorite part of him was his stomach. Every time they cuddled, every time they were intimate, every time they greeted each other, Dipper's hands would slide over his belly in adoration.

They'd talked it over the day after. Dipper made him spill everything, from his self-consciousness of being with Dipper to how people treated him. He said everything, and Dipper listened to every word carefully before reaching forward to stroke his cheek.

"Will, you have no reason to be afraid. I love you. I love your body, your personality, your looks, your everything." Will nuzzled into Dipper's hand. "You find me to be this perfect individual, but I am only perfect when I'm with you."

His boyfriend had kissed his forehead tenderly before gushing about how absolutely breath-taking Will was to him. Will told him he didn't believe it, until Dipper had admitted to...well, having similar private moments to the thought of Will. Will blushed in (prideful) embarrassment before giggling as Dipper lightly slapped his arm.

In the end, Dipper did make him promise to tell him whenever he felt insecure in any way.

Dipper, in turn, seemed to grow even more affectionate with him in public. While they held hands, he would bump into Will when they walked or nuzzle his cheek whenever they stood in line somewhere. While Will noticed people staring at them, Dipper seemed completely unaware as his eyes rested on Will completely. Will couldn't even find himself to care about the stares because Dipper's words echoed in his mind whenever insecure thoughts threatened to surface.

"You're my soulmate, Will. I will love you and adore you until the end of time."

He would smile and kiss Dipper confidently.

He decided that no one else mattered when his entire world was standing right in front of him, holding his hand and humming happily into their kiss.

If Dipper loved him, nothing else mattered.


End file.
